Old Eyes
by TheKritty
Summary: Missing scene for 4x09. Donna was back and looking for the Doctor - who had just lost someone he hadn't even really known yet. FICLET. Donna/Ten friendship, River/Ten.


**Title: **Old Eyes  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who (New Who)  
**Genre:** Uhm. Drama-Ficlet...?  
**Set:**Era of Ten (Season 4)  
**Pairing/Characters:** hints for River/Ten; The Doctor (10th), Donna.  
**Spoilers:** 4x09  
**Warnings:** Hints for Character.."death". And this was my very first story in this fandom :), so possibly ooc-ness. And: NOT beta'ed! (Ugh, sorry.)  
**Summary:** Missing scene for 4x09. Donna was back and looking for the Doctor - who had just lost someone he hadn't even really known yet.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Doctor Who'.

**A/N:** Title from „Old Eyes" by Ten Hands (funny, eh?). Oh and I'm not a native speaker, so don't rip me to shreds. The English might be a bit rubbish, I don't know?

**Old Eyes**

Funnily enough, she wasn't back with a _bam_ that shook her to her very core. She was back and for a second she felt like floating on water, and it took her a while to figure it out. She had to figure out the fact that she was back in the library, among so many other people that had been saved. After all this time, she stood here, millions of books in millions of shelves, thousands of people chattering away – most of them relieved to be back, but some of them confused and wanting the life back that they had learned to live.  
_Lee._  
She wanted her husband back. She wanted...but no.  
_The Doctor. Where is the Doctor?_  
She needed to find him. She had to tell him. What she had seen. What she had experienced. About Lee McAvoy. Donna's gaze jumped from face to face, but she didn't find the Doctor, and she didn't find Lee. Her Lee McAvoy, stammering, loving and beautiful Lee McAvoy. She stammed her hands against her hips and huffed desperately. She didn't like this. She wanted to be back in the TARDIS, with the Doctor, forgetting about all this and being surprised by a different, awesome, pretty planet. Not this chaos. She started to run, she had to find her Doctor.

She found him in handcuffs._ Handcuffs_ of all things. His face stoic and his eyes tired, he sat against the wall, staring into nothingness. His skin was red where it had rubbed against the hard handcuffs, and he didn't react at first, when she wanted to give him his screwdriver to open those manacles. She waved the sonic device in front of his face, but his eyes kept staring at a fixed point in the air behind her shoulder.  
„Doctor. Oi. Doctor.", she whispered. Nothing.  
„Oi. Space Man. OI!" , she said louder, almost shouting. Her friend's eyes fluttered shut.  
„You don't need to shout, Donna. Always shouting. 'S giving me a headache!", the Doctor suddenly mumbled, and he opened his eyes again, now staring directly into Donna's. She didn't know whether to feel offended or relieved, but she certainly felt accomplished.  
„I had to snap you out of it. How should I know how to work your fancy Time Lord tool?", she held the screwdriver in front of his nose and pointed at his handcuffed wrist. „Is it comfy? Is that a Space Man thing or just a Time Lord thing? Or, you know, a Doctor thing? Because, I must say, it's quite kinky. Although, it's not my sort of thing and- I am talking to much, am I?" she interrupted herself, when the Doctor sighted and shook his head. There was a hint of a smile on her friend's face, though, and that made it worth it. The Doctor grabbed his screwdriver, and after two seconds he was free. But he didn't show any intention to stand up.

„What happened, why were you handcuffed, really? Because, I might be daft sometimes, but I don't really think you're into that." She wasn't quite sure of that, after all she didn't really know him enough. _Thank god, we're not like...that..._

„She's gone.", the Doctor said quietly.  
Donna cocked her head and said: „Who?"  
„River Song. She's just...gone."  
Her heart made an unpleasant jump. „What do you mean 'gone'? Where did she go? Where is she?" She looked around, but there were just electronic devices, big computerish things and one of those statues, facing the other way. She didn't even dare to go and turn it around.  
„She's gone, Donna. She wouldn't let me do it. She did it herself."  
It dawned on her, it really did. But she couldn't believe it, she didn't want to. She pressed her mouth shut and sat next to the Doctor, her heart beating painfully against her ribcage, confusing thoughts dashing through her mind. She didn't want to know what had happened here. She didn't want to know how River – that beautiful woman with those striking curls that knew the Doctor so well, even though he wouldn't recognize her – had just...gone. Died. She shoved the thoughts away, thinking of her children instead. The children she never had, but had loved nevertheless.  
„You should have seen my girl, Doctor. The little girl I had in...there. She looked like me when I was little, just a bit more like her father too. And my boy, he was like Lee. Without the stammer. My beautiful children. They were twins, you know." She looked at the profile of the Doctor, eyes downcast, looking at his screwdriver. Maybe he wasn't listening. But maybe he was.  
„And Lee. He was so lovely. He still is, I mean, he has to be here somewhere. We met at this...institution. He was stammering and...and fishing...and then we went fishing together and then we were married and there was this Doctor." He waited for a reaction, but there wasn't one.  
„Not a Doctor like you, it was a Doctor Moon. I mean, _the_Doctor Moon. He helped me, and he was so kind. I saw you too, there, just for a second. You replaced Doctor Moon for just a few seconds, and then you were gone. Things got weird then. Weirder than before, I mean. And it was horrible." She sighted and kept staring at the Doctor's profile, her hands resting on her lap, shivering a bit from left adrenalin.

„She knew about me.", the Doctor said suddenly, turning his head and looking into Donna's eyes, as if there was an answer for a question she didn't even knew.  
„She knew _what_ about you?" she replied, not taking her eyes of that young, foxy face.  
The Doctor's eyes were so unbelievable old. Most of the times, they were full of life, sparkling with the spirit of adventure. But some times, they were dark and menacing, full of angry fire. The very first time they met, that fire burned in him, anger trying to get a hold of him and turn him into something he obviously wasn't. But there were other times when his eyes weren't happy nor angry...some times they were just sad. Old and so so sad. Cheerless and without any hint of hope. Often they turned angry, or he snapped out of it and suddenly he was his old, erratic, mad self again – like he had remembered where he really was, or he had repressed dark, powerful thoughts from a lifetime ago.  
He had those sad eyes now. And Donna looked into those old eyes, feeling like drowning and almost missing the Doctor's answer.  
„She knew about me. She just..._knew_ about me."  
Donna nodded, as though she had understood, but of course she hadn't.  
„And I gave her my screwdriver. And ...so much more.", the Doctor's voice cracked at the second half of the quiet sentence. Suddenly, Donna was scared of the Doctor's tears he might shed.  
„Doctor, you-"  
„River Song.", the Doctor interrupted her and looked back down at his screwdriver,„Amazing River Song." he added.  
Donna didn't know what she could answer to that, so she just stared ahead, like her friend had been doing when she had found him.  
„Donna."  
„Yes?". She immediately turned her head and faced the Doctor.  
„Better find this bloke of yours, eh? Lee was his name, yes?", a smile appeared on the Doctor's face. She smiled back.  
„Lee McAvoy, yes. With a stammer. Lovely chap."  
„Well, then. We'll try and find Lee McAvoy, husband of Donna Noble. Father of Donna Noble's little children. Must have been a dinky little world with that lovely husband and those cute little twins."  
Suddenly the doctor was on his feet again, offering a hand to Donna. She grabbed it and stood next to the Doctor, giving her friend a crooked smile. He smiled back, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. _Of course not_.  
„Oh, Doctor, come here..", she shook her head, grabbed the Doctor by his arm and gave him a stormish little peck on the cheek. He frowned a bit, but the smile didn't vanish.  
„Let's find Lee. Brown hair, big nose, my lovely husband. Even though, he's my Ex now, in some sort of way."  
„Yes, lets find your big nosed Ex-husband."  
He grabbed her hand and they started to run. The smile did vanish then, she saw it in the corner of her eyes. But he kept her hand in his, and he kept running.  
And those old eyes kept searching for someone.

End.


End file.
